


Lights

by SicklySamiam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vent Poem, angsty, no relationships - Freeform, short poem, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicklySamiam/pseuds/SicklySamiam
Summary: A mother and son try to survive the cold night that is live.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Lights

The lights Softly shine in the night

The baby sleep soundly, nestled uptight, smiling softly with his mother as they snuggle all night

The lights dim 

The child no longer sleeps, instead cries, he no longer has a sparkle in his eyes

The lights flicker 

The teenager ponders a choice no one can change, do it or don’t, he is now deranged 

The lights crackle 

The mother cries softly as she cradles her child, torn and bloody, she no longer smiles.

The lights go out 

The mother broken and done sets down her only son. In the darkness they sit, she can no longer bear it.

The room is dark and cold

Two lights that shined so bright, couldn’t bear the cold, bitter, horrible night.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh well! That was a bit angsty but you know, one can only get better!


End file.
